The invention relates to an electrical connector system comprising a first connector frame adjustable to a circuit board, a number of connector pins arranged in a predetermined pattern positioned in openings in the circuit board and in openings in said first connector frame so, that parts of said pins protruding from one side of said circuit board form together with said first connector frame, a first connector. The parts of said pins protruding from the other side of said circuit board can be used for attaching connecting leads.
Such connector systems are in wide use in the electro-technical and electronics industry. Especially connecting pins with rectangular diameter are used for making connections in the so-called "wire wrap" technique. The ends of the connecting leads stripped of insulation are in a number of turns wrapped around the connecting pins. Because of the resulting mechanical deformation a good contact is produced.
It is often necessary to establish connections between a number of said connecting pins and further connectors. According to the state of the art a second combination of connecting pins is positioned in suitable openings in the circuit board and these are positioned in a second connector frame. The ends of these connecting pins protruding from one side of the circuit board are used for establishing the connections with the pins from the first group of connecting pins belonging to the first connector. This method is circuitous and requires a substantial amount of space and material.